É mais difícil do que pensa
by Sarah Navski
Summary: ONE SHOT Rose e Scorpius. Scorpius' POV / "Scorpius, diga á ela que você a ama, não aguento mais ver vocês brigarem" "Mas eu não a amo, Al! " "Vai se tratar, Scorpius"


Era meio dia. Meio dia? Rosalie Weasley JAMAIS acordava mais tarde do que dez da manhã. Aquilo era IMPOSSÍVEL! Corri até Albus Potter, meu melhor amigo, preocupado. Meu objetivo era não demonstrar minha preocupação, mas lógico que não deu certo.

Albus, Albus! Albus, a Rose ainda não acordou? Mas está tudo bem? Ela nunca acordou depois das dez antes, isso não ta soando bem...

Calma, apaixonado! Ela só foi dormir tarde ontem por causa da festa.

Apaixonado é o seu... – Albus simplesmente riu e foi se sentar com Alice Longbottom.

A festa. Maldita festa. Festa dos sonserinos cretinos. Do que eu estou falando? Eu gosto de Sonserinos, mas alguns me irritavam. Bom, deixe-me começar do começo.

Meu nome é Scorpius Malfoy. Tenho 16 anos e estou no sexto ano em Hogwarts. Eu estou na Grifinória, e SIM, eu sou um Malfoy e estou na Grifinória, nem me pergunte como, papai também nunca gostou. Meu melhor amigo é Albus Potter e minha melhor amiga, que eu tenho pequenas brigas algumas vezes é Rosalie Weasley. Minha melhor amiga... á quem estou tentando enganar? Ok, leia atentamente porque eu nunca mais vou repetir isso. Nem para Albus eu disse. Eu sou apaixonado por Rose desde o terceiro ano. No primeiro ano éramos inimigos mortais e no segundo, apenas colegas que se irritavam. Mas é claro que essa minha paixonite nunca me impediu de ficar com garotas. Claro que não. Preciso honrar meu nome de algum jeito. E Rosalie não era tão santa quanto pensavam. Ela era morena de olhos castanhos com leves tons esverdeados. A única Weasley morena. Por isso eu gostava dela. Ela era considerada, de acordo com as minhas pesquisas, a Weasley mais bonita e uma das garotas mais bonitas da Grifinória. Eu discordo. Acho ela a garota mais bonita da Grifinória. Meu Merlin, eu estou ficando que nem o Potter (me refiro ao irmão mais velho de Albus, James, que não nos damos bem) quando ficou apaixonado pela primeira garota que disse NÃO para ele.

Eu, Albus e Rosalie éramos como o trio dourado, como chamavam aquela época o trio Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley. Naquele caso, o problemático, digo, herói, digo, o infeliz que os bruxos das trevas gostavam de atacar e perseguir era Harry Potter. No nosso caso, lógico que tinha que ter o infeliz, digo herói, digo problemático... também. E esse era ninguém menos que Rosalie Weasley. Pois bem, já que essa história é de como eu gosto dessa garota, vou contar um pouco da história dela.

Ela é filha de Ronald e Hermione Weasley, heróis da Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Ela nasceu em 2006, junto com seu irmão gêmeo, Arthur Weasley II. Quando Rose tinha três anos, seu irmão mais novo, Hugo Weasley, nasceu. Em uma tarde de domingo, Ronald havia levado Hugo para a casa de sua irmã e seu melhor amigo Ginny e Harry Potter, deixando Hermione, Arthur II e Rose sozinhos em casa. Até aquele ato, todos achavam a queda dos bruxos das trevas permanente. Porém, Comensais da Morte antigos seguidores de Lord Voldemort, alcançaram a casa dos Weasley sem problema nenhum. Eles eram em quatro. Hermione era uma. Eu nunca soube o que aconteceu, e Rose nunca contou direito, porque ela não lembra direito. Eu e Albus achamos que ela simplesmente não quer lembrar, mas o que ela me contou, com alguns complementos de Albus, sua mãe não conseguiu alcançar o quarto de Arthur á tempo, que foi assassinado. E então, a última coisa que se sabe, é que quando Ronald chegou em casa com o pequeno Hugo, encontrou sua esposa morta perto da lareira, o que indicava que ela havia tentado escapar, com sua filhinha chorando do lado, com uma cicatriz no seu braço esquerdo, e mais tarde encontrou seu outro filho morto no seu quarto. E em seu quarto, encontrou uma carta, que Rose pegou no escritório de seu pai no terceiro ano, que dizia: "Voldemort regressou. Não de corpo, nem de alma. Mas nós faremos com que seu nome seja temido novamente, assinado: Yaxley, Pio, Lucius M., Greyback. Sabíamos que Lucius M. Era meu avô, e que eu o odiava por isso. Rose disse que pelo que ela lembrava, seu irmão gêmeo era muito próximo, mas Rose é muito durona, não gosta que sintam pena dela. Ela foi a menina-que-sobreviveu II, e não gosta desse título. Ronald ainda vive, e não casou-se de novo, hoje em dia, enquanto os filhos estão em Hogwarts vive com a irmã e o melhor amigo, os Potter.

Bem voltando para o assunto, FESTA...

Os Sonserinos organizaram ontem uma festa no Salão Comunal deles e convidaram todos os grifinórios e corvinais, e alguns lufos. É claro que eu ia, e Rose também. Mas o nosso querido e amado Jared Zabini, aquele nosso querido popular e Deus grego da Sonserina, e diga-se de passagem, gamado em Rose, me fez pegar detenção e não ir a festa. O que todos diziam era que Jared ia beijar Rose na festa. Eu não podia culpa-la, se ela o beijasse. Eu fico com quase treze garotas por mês. Rose tivera uma lista razoável de namorados. Primeiro no terceiro ano, com um garotinho da Corvinal, que nem me lembro o nome, depois ainda no terceiro ano, deu uns beijos em um nascido trouxa da Grifinória, um tal de Harry Dursley, que segundo as meninas é lindodemorrer e para completar seu ano, ficou com um garoto da Sonserina, aquele Lorcan Scamander. E esse foi só o começo da lista de Rosalie Weasley! O que me deixa muito chateado... O que? Não, claro que não.

Enfim, voltando a essa parada da festa, ela foi nessa porcaria super arrumada, porque quando ela estava indo, eu estava indo para a minha detenção, e saímos juntos para as masmorras. Ela usava um vestido preto curto, colado no corpo de manga comprida e rendas, e um sapato preto de salto que a deixava um pouco mais baixa que eu. Resumindo ela estava perfeita. Assim que a deixei na festa, vi Zabine indo ao seu encontro para cumprimenta-la. Respira, Scorpius. Rose vai perceber que Jared é um palmito desfarçado de porco. Não estou para piadas hoje. Percebe-se.

Bom dia, meus queridos amigos!

Finalmente sua dorminhoca louca! Que horas a Bela Adormecida voltou ontem? – perguntei para Rose.

Quatro. Teria ido mais cedo se não fosse o Jared.

Ai meu Merlin. Eles ficaram. Que sensação ruim. Como se ela partisse meu coração em pedacinhos com uma faca ao dizer aquilo.

Vocês ficaram – disse Albus preocupado com a minha reação.

Ela sorriu e piscou para nós. Eu olhei para ela e fui para o dormitório. Ouvi Albus dizer algo como " Você não deveria ter feito isso" e Rose devolver com "Ele pode ficar com todas que ele quer, e eu aguento. Por que ele não pode?" Aquilo me fez parar. Ela AGUENTAVA? Será que isso era bom ou ruim? Virei para fitar Rose e Albus.

Você tem que aguentar? O que isso quer dizer – eu comecei esboçando um sorriso.

O quê? N...Não di-disse isso – ela gaguejou

Mas foi o que falou, Rosie – Albus tinha boca então.

Devem ter escutado errado então – ela falou no seu tom mandao de sempre.

Que pena então... – disse Albus, dando de ombros.

Por que que pena? – ela perguntou interessada

O que diabo aquele cara de pau ia dizer?

Ah, nada! Só acho que já que as brigas de vocês tem ficado mais constante e eu mais cansado, acho que vocês deviam conversar.

O que? – eu perguntei não entendendo nada

Vou me retirar, meus queridos amigos – disse Alvo em seu tom brincalhão, fazendo uma reverência

ALBUS, não tem graça! – Rose disse, nervosa.

Mas ele já tinha saído. Eu encarei seus olhos caramelo, incrivelmente bonitos e profundos e que eu tanto...

MALFOY! Está me ouvindo, garoto?

Claro que sim. – falei saindo do transe

Por que você torna as coisas tão difíceis?

Eu... – comecei meu discurso, interrompido pela entrada de Lily Potter no Salão, com duas cartinhas na mão.

Ahm, desculpem, estava interrompendo? – perguntou ela, sorrindo de lado para Rosalie.

Não, claro que não. – Rose se apressou em dizer.

Só queria dizer que Lysander Scamander da Corvinal está organizando uma festa e vocês estão convidados. – ela estendeu a cartinha para nós.

Era minha chance! Sem Jared Zabine, sem Lorcan Scamander, sem Harry Dursley ou carinhas da Corvinal e brotando do nada na vida de Rose.

Obrigada, Lil. Já estou descendo – disse Rose, calmamente

Depois conversamos – eu disse, pensando em um jeito de chutar Jared Zabine.

Eu, Rose e Lily descemos para o almoço e nos sentamos com Albus, Roxanne, Hugo, Harry (Dursley), Alice Longbottom e mais nossa "turma" grande de amigos. Por incrível que pareça Jared Zabine já estava dando em cima de uma lufa. Por Merlin, ele trocaria ROSALIE WEASLEY por uma LUFA? Enfim, melhor para mim. E Rose, pelo menos não era dessas garotas que ficava chorando por um garoto que ela ficou apenas uma noite pelos cantos. Parando para pensar, eu nunca havia visto Rose chorar. Apenas uma vez no quarto ano por causa de um garoto da Sonserina que ela estava namorando e uma vez por causa da família. Acho que nem foi choro aquilo. Enfim, perdido em meus pensamentos, nem reparei que Rose se levantara e foi falar com Jared pacificamente. Senti ciúmes. O que? Não quis dizer isso.

O que você foi fazer lá, Rosie? – perguntou Al

Colocar um ponto final com Jared – disse Rose calmamente

Fico feliz – eu disse sem pensar.

Ela me olhou pasma. Assim como todos na mesa. Me apressei em dizer:

É por que ele é um idiota

Sei... – disse Fred II, enquanto Hugo me fuzilava com os olhos.

Então, quem vai á festa da Lysander hoje? - perguntou Lily

Todos vamos, certo? – disse Laila Thomas

Claro. – disse Roxanne junto com Dominique. Aquelas duas eram mais festeiras que o Potter (mais uma vez, James). Se que era possível.

Engoli em seco. Era hoje, que eu ia falar com Rose sobre tudo. Ia contar á ela. Que eu a amava. Que clichê.

Depois disso, saímos para ir a biblioteca, exceto Lily, Roxanne, Dominique, Laila, Alice e Meg, que foram se arrumar.

Rose foi junto com agente, prefeira se arrumar uma hora depois.

Foi uma tarde até que tranquila. As férias de Natal eram daqui três semanas, o que fazia todos estudarem o dobro do normal. Principalmente Rose. Mas eu já contei para vocês das nossas aventuras nos outros anos? Não mas isso, deixemos para outra história.

Vou me arrumar gente – disse Rose se espreguiçando

Agente se vê – respondi

Ficaram apenas Harry, Albus, Fred II, Hugo, Logan, Louis e Frank na biblioteca. E eu, claro.

Depois de passar, muito, muito tempo, as meninas desceram. Rosalie estava deslumbrante. Nunca a vi tão linda. E parecia que Hugo não estava feliz. Ele me fuzilava de novo. Ela usava um salto preto com leves brilhos e uma vestido tomara que caia com brilhos.

Gostei dos seus brilhos, meninas! – disse Frank, irônico

É paetê, seu imbecil! – disse sua irmã, Alice.

Que seja, pirralha.

Cala a boca, metido.

Chega, já não basta Rose e Scorpius brigando o tempo todo. – disse Albus, fuzilando eu e Rose com os olhos.

A festa realmente parecia legal. Assim como as músicas. Mas eu nem prestava atenção nisso. Eu tinha borboletas no estômago e só reparava que nenhum garoto tirava os olhos de Rose. Isso me fez agilizar o processo.

Cara, você vai ou não falar com ela? – perguntou Albus

Sim. – respondi, tentando conter meu nervosismo, novamente sem sucesso.

Vai logo e para de ser covarde!

Não ajudou.

Eu sei, cunhadinho

Mas você e Rose são primos...

Tanto faz... Faz parte da família.

Me aproximei de Rose, que ria alto com Dominique.

Domi, com licença, posso roubar a Rosie por um instante? – perguntei .

Claro que pode – Dominique me lançou um olhar malicioso e disse com os lábios " boa sorte " .

Fui com ela para um canto do Salão da Corvinal.

Rose, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. – comecei

Que você ficou com aquela p*** da Marina Tammy depois de fazer aquela ceninha por causa de mim e do Jared? – ela perguntou seca

O que? Eu não fiquei com...

Poupe suas palavras, Malfoy – ela já estava indo embora, e o que me pareceu tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Mas dessa vez eu não fiquei parado. Puxei-a pelo braço e fiquei a centímetros dela.

Rosalie Weasley, você não fugir de mim desta vez, porque eu te amo, traidora de cabelos. – eu a chamava de traidora de cabelos por ela não ser ruiva, e os Weasley sempre serem ruivos. Mas isso não importa. Eu simplesmente puxei Rosalie Weasley para perto e a beijei. Nunca imaginei isso. Era tudo, paixão, desejo, amor, amizade, carinho, vontade... Quando saí do transe, percebi que todos aplaudiam, e que ela lentamente se afastava de mim e ria da reação. Começaram a gritar que finalmente, já estava na hora e que eu era muito lento. Parecia que fomos eleitos o casal de Hogwarts.

Devo admitir que depois disso as coisas ficaram bem mais fáceis. Eu ia pedir Rose em namoro no Natal, já que eu ia para a Toca, á convite dela e do Albus. Eu a amava muito, muito mesmo. E ela parecia corresponder. Todos diziam que nós éramos lindos juntos. Estava tudo perfeito. A única coisa que Rose tinha medo, era a aceitação de seu pai. E eu tinha que admitir que meu pai também não ficaria pulando de alegria. Ele gostava de Rose, mas não sei como reagiria. Eu ia contar para ele agora na estação. Estávamos chegando em King Cross. Albus tinha prometido que ia pedir para sua mãe e seu pai ajudarem com Ronald. Eu tinha que admitir que estava nervoso.

Chegamos, Scorp. – disse Rose numa voz suave.

Eu sorri e ajudei ela a descer do trem. Tenho que admitir que depois que James, o SUPERMEGAULTRABLASTER protetor de Rose aceitou nosso namoro e até começou a me tratar melhor PELA ROSE (ele havia deixado claro isso), o Sr. Weasley não me preocupava tanto assim.

Avistei meu pai e disse á Rose para ir falar com sua família e depois me encontrar.

Meu bebê! – minha mãe exclamou, como sempre.

Oi, mãe – disse abraçando-a.

Era sempre assim, minha mãe, Astória vinha me abraçar fazendo escândalo e meu pai me dava um abraço menos escandalizado. E devo admitir que ela esteja assim por causa de mim. Meu primeiro ano foi um inferno por causa do meu sobrenome, e sempre que eu a via, eu fazia manha e ia abraça-la.

Olá, Scorpius – disse meu pai.

Oi, pai. Tenho que contar uma coisa a vocês

Diga, filho – minha mãe ainda sorria, segurando minha mão

Eu...eu... t-t-to namorando

Era agora, meu Merlin, agora que ia tudo pro espaço, me protega Merlin.

Meu bebê está crescendo – minha mãe parecia que ia chorar

Meu pai abriu um sorriso de orelha até orelha

E quem seria ela? – Merlin me ajude.

Ela é, bem, Rosalie.

Rosalie? Sem sobrenome – meu pai pareceu confuso

Weasley – suspirei

Pois é, a reação dele fica para uma outra história... Mas eu não perdi nenhum braço, e Rose também não...


End file.
